Shadow Bride
by StargateNerd
Summary: Kozmotis Pitchiner wasn't just the Golden Army's greatest warrior but a father as well. Pitch Black takes great advantage of the former fact and has suppressed the latter for quite some time, but it all changes when he meets a lonely winter spirit named Jack Frost. After all, who would make a better match for the Nightmare King than a Lady of Winter? fem!Jack x Pitch, Dub-con
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's not something that he ever really acknowledges. At least not at first. He doesn't remember life before he became the Nightmare King, and usually he doesn't really care about the missing knowledge.

But from time to time, as he looms over the bed of an unsuspecting child he feels an inexplicable urge to gently tuck back unruly locks of hair, or to sing a soothing lullaby, the words of which he does not know, but he remembers the tune well enough that sometimes he will catch himself humming it, and it fills him with a strange sense of... peace.

Of course, none of this is very proper for someone who is the _Nightmare King_, so he throws himself into his work, creating such dark and terrifying monstrosities that they cannot be adequately described by mortals. For a time (short by his standards, but for the humans it is centuries) he is powerful and sometimes even worshiped, and the moments where he succumbs to such weaknesses are few and far between.

Then come the Guardians.

Wonder, hope, dreams, and memories; each of them have their own special 'core' or whatever they like to call it, and together they protect the children of the world.

It takes all Pitch has not to roll his eyes and reply quite rudely to Nicholas St. North when he offers him a spot in their little group. Fear is not something people, even immortals, welcome, and if his choice to not help coddle children into complacency makes him an outcast, then so be it. Even if the children's belief in the Boogeyman wanes, he will not fade completely so long as there is fear in the world. And there will always be fear.

However, while such words _sound_ grand and unaffected, they cannot compare to the reality of slowly becoming a phantasm of the mind, something waved off by parents and children alike when the dark shadows of night creep in on them. The burden of the Nightmare King grows heavier on his shoulders, until his own thoughts become filled with shadow and monsters of the darkest kind.

After some time though, he became a little less maudlin, a little more kind, a little less dark. The change began, he is certain, on that cold winter night on the plains.

It was when he first saw her.

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO EVERYONE! This fic is based off a prompt on the Dreamwidth ROTG kink meme (which is really cool, you all should visit it):

_"fem!Jack/Pitch - Pitch wants a child (Possible non-con)_

_(always a girl!Jack)_

_Not all of Pitchiner's memories are lost to Pitch. He has this huge need to be a parent; and who better carrier than the winter lady? After all, nothing goes better than ice and dark._

_-Jack might agree or be kidnapped against her will."_

I don't like writing outright non-con, but there _**are**_ going to be strong dub-con vibes, just to warn you all. That's also why the rating is what it is. If I do end up writing any explicit sex scenes, they'll be posted on the version of this story on AO3 but not here on FF, cause I wanna be careful.

I think everyone involved in the ROTG/GOC fandom knows that Pitch is a creep, but if you didn't, he's a real creeper in this story, he's not that good a person and he's a manipulative jerk to Jack. Who has the same name as a girl because dammit I like it.

jfc WHY is it always the morally ambiguous characters I like the most...

Reviews/constructive criticism are appreciated/very welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In case you're wondering, fem!Jack in this fic looks a lot like regular Jack. Flying is a lot easier if you're not wearing a skirt, and short hair is easier to take care of. Also, this first meeting between the two takes place sometime during the 1830s or 40s.

Anonymous review replies:

**darthcat:** I'm glad you are liking the story! I wasn't expecting such a warm reception for just the first short chapter; it's nice to know that people like genderbent BlackIce of any fashion :) I'm planning on the updating schedule to be one chapter every Monday, and hopefully even w/my school schedule I'll be able to keep up w/that x3;;

Anywho, herein we are introduced to Jack, and Pitch bitches about the Guardians/Goody Two Shoes Brigade.

Remember that reviews/constructive criticism are very appreciated :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He really quite likes the so-called 'uncivilized' places. 'Uncivilized' for mortals can usually be regularly interchanged with 'the frightening unknown'. And Pitch takes great pride in making certain that continues. After all, what was life without challenges?

He's drawn to a small town that had recently been hit by a particularly vicious snowstorm. Nature had always been so kind to provide all sorts of sources for him in the wake of her wrath. And really, winter is the perfect time for him to thrive. Even if the humans are well stocked for the cold weather, there is always that little niggling doubt, that 'what if?'

Daylight is fading quickly, as is usual during the cold months. An undisturbed blanket of snow covers unsettled land as far as the eye can see, the vast whiteness becoming a canvas for the sunset. The town itself is bustling with adults going about doing whatever chores they can do before the long night can set in, and children are engaged in a rare chance to play outside. A group of them are having a snowball fight, their laughter ringing crisply through the air, and while Pitch would like to say that his attention was drawn to them by complete coincidence, it would not be the truth.

Most of the children playing are bundled up against the cold, and the tallest of them can't be more than ten years old, but darting in and out among the squealing brats is a white-haired, lightly dressed teen whose bare feet hardly stay on the ground as they flit around the children. The joyful grin on the teen's face is abruptly wiped away when one of the children runs through them as if they aren't there, and a part of Pitch shivers in sympathy, knowing all too well what it is like for your existence to be ignored.

He is surprised to see the teen go back to playing with the children, although the spirit's smile is now quite strained, and Pitch feels his temper flare suddenly, not to mention quite irrationally. He continues to watch from his darkened spot as the shadows grow even longer and the wind begins to bring the bitter night chill. The children part ways and retire to their homes, and the spirit is about to leave as well when Pitch's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Good evening," he greets, stepping out into the light of the waning crescent moon. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around before."

The expression on the teen's face is a mix of disbelief, fear, and excitement. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Pitch asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh. I-it's just, nobody's ever talked to me before, and I've never really seen anyone like me around," the girl (now that he's closer he can tell) stutters, an undertone of relief and hope in her low voice. "Not since the Moon-" She stops and nervously taps her staff against the ground, gnawing on her lip a bit.

"What has he done this time?" Pitch grumbles, aiming a glare at what little he can see of his old friend.

"You know him?" The girl sounds surprised. "Does he talk to you?"

He glares a little at her wistful tone. "I don't know why you'd want him to talk to you, as he's just a conniving old busybody." His small outburst takes both of them by surprise, and he closes his eyes a moment to collect himself. "Let me start over. Hello, I'm Pitch Black, though I'm more commonly known as the Boogeyman."

"I'm Jack Frost," the girl introduces herself, a wide grin on her face. She cocks her head slightly. "You don't look that scary."

"And you don't look much like a boy," Pitch retorts dryly. "Or is 'Jack' short for something else?"

"I dunno actually," Jack shrugs, her gaze darting off to the side. "When I woke up… the Moon told me my name, but nothing else." A wan grin crosses her face. "It was actually pretty fun until somebody walked through me."

Several choice profanities about certain lunar meddlers nearly make it past his lips. "You mean you have no memories prior to… waking up, was it?" At Jack's replying nod, Pitch's frown deepens. This was most unlike the Man in the Moon's regular methods. To create a spirit and then just leave them with no guidance at all, just a name? No, it didn't sound like him at all.

"I take it he doesn't talk to you either?" Jack's soft question brings Pitch out of his thoughts.

He gives a small snort. "Our previous conversations have been mostly one-sided anyway. If he talks to anyone anymore, it would most likely be those Guardians he's appointed."

"Guardians?"

"Yes. They 'protect' the children of the world," Pitch mocks. "Mainly from me."

"From you?" Jack frowns, leaning forward on her staff.

He can feel a spike of nervousness from her, and he can't help the predatory grin that he gives, nor the subtle flaring of the nearby shadows. "Fear is not something very well-liked, never mind that it can sometimes be helpful."

Jack gives a small huff. "Probably doesn't help if you intentionally do it." She glares weakly at Pitch, causing him to chuckle.

"Fair point," he concedes. "My reputation helps keep the riff-raff away as well, though it does get tiresome getting blamed for every last thing."

"I know, right?" Jack nods. "I mean, sure I can make snow and ice, but it happens naturally too! Not my fault the kangaroo's too damn stupid he can't weatherproof his eggs." Her bottom lip juts out in an overexaggerated pout, but Pitch can tell that she is genuinely annoyed. Then what she said sinks in.

"I wasn't aware there was a kangaroo spirit."

"He's mistakenly called the Easter Bunny," Jack informed him.

Pitch stifles a smile. "He actually is a rabbit though."

"Are you serious?" Jack exclaims incredulously. "Have you seen the size of him? No rabbit is that tall."

Pitch just laughs. After so long without a proper civil conversation, Jack Frost, naive that she may be, is a most welcome change.

The next time Pitch sees Jack is on a chilly day in France, where she is bringing what she calls "a snow day". Pitch's reasons for being there are less altruistic, but he doesn't have time to say anything before Jack is bombarding him with questions about himself that she'd come up with since their previous meeting.

Though she is rather naive, the lack of suspicion and hostility is a nice change from his usual interaction with others of their kind, so when his jaunts take him places where he's more likely to see the energetic winter spirit... Well, it's not as if anyone keeps track of his movements anymore, thinking him to be a weakened shell of his former self.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I FINALLY SAW FROZEN ALSDKJF;LSADKGHA;SLDKGHAS;DLKFJASDG;LKDSAHFAS;DLFJA AAAGHHH I totally wanna write a Frozen/ROTG crossover now where Jack and Elsa are best buds and just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABIES

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter from Jack's POV - she's fun to write, being the little shit she is :) Also Pitch is awkward and Jack is awkward and this really should all end in angst but probably won't. Probably ;)

Please remember that reviews/constructive criticism are very welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, how come you're always playing with that stuff?" Pitch isn't startled by the sudden question, and Jack pouts. She's been trying to scare the Nightmare King, or at least surprise him, but she hasn't had much success. She's fairly certain he finds her attempts amusing, if only because she's heard stories, but he doesn't seem that bad.

"Just an experiment," Pitch replies from his spot on the roof where they are sitting. Well, Pitch is sitting; Jack is balancing on her staff.

"Experiment for what?" Jack asks, craning over to get a better look at what exactly Pitch is doing. "And won't Sandman be mad you took some of his sand?"

"He won't miss it," Pitch dismisses her concerns. "Sanderson is capable of multitasking, but there are millions of children in the world, and he can't account for every single grain of sand."

"It's pretty," Jack comments. She leaps down from her staff, hooking it across her shoulders as she leans over Pitch. "How come it doesn't make shapes when you touch it?" she wonders.

"Because that is not my intent," Pitch replies without looking at her. "And that only happens for Sanderson and chil-" He stops suddenly and stares at Jack with an inscrutable expression.

"What?" Jack asks somewhat defensively, her stomach churning. He is the Bogeyman after all, and who would want his gaze fixed on them indefinitely-

Jack hastily cuts off that train of thought because Bogeyman or not, Pitch is the only one who interacts with her halfway decently, and if it's a choice between being looked at in a way that makes her stomach feel a little funny or being alone again, she'll gladly take the staring. "What?" she asks, this time a little more impatient and rude.

"You worry about the strangest things," Pitch replies with a rather cryptic smile. He stifles a chuckle at the pout Jack gives him. "Here." Pitch holds out his handful of dream sand. "I'd like for you to touch it."

"Touch it?" Jack raises an eyebrow, and Pitch nods. With a wary look, Jack reaches out and pokes the sand. It briefly forms into a fish before it reverts back to its inanimate form.

"Interesting," Pitch murmurs, looking sideways at Jack with that look that makes her want to disappear or punch him.

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Well, for one thing the daft sand _likes_ you, and-"

"What, so you have to be crazy to like me?" Jack jokes. The knowing look on Pitch's face makes her forced grin falter.

"As I was saying, the sand seems to like you - but you've never interacted with Sanderson, correct?"

"Um, not really? I've said 'Hi' a couple times and he doesn't completely ignore me, but we're not best friends." Jack frowns. "But why's it weird the sand likes me?"

Pitch pokes and prods at the inert sand, and it might just be her imagination, but it seems as if the places where he touches the sand become darker momentarily. "You can see how it reacts to me - fitting since we're opposites. The sand let you shape it, and the only people who can do that are the Sandman..." Pitch looks up at Jack, a gleam in his eye. "...and children."

"Hey, I'm over a hundred!" Jack protests. "I'm not-"

"Mentally you are that old," Pitch interrupts. "But physically... Jack, the moon does not just make spirits and abandon them - much as I dislike him, he _is_ better than that."

"So it's just another way I'm messed up huh?" Jack feels so lost, filled with sadness and fear, fear that she'll never fit in, never know what she did to deserve this-

She's broken from her spiraling grief by the feel of a hand wrapped around hers. Jack looks up in surprise at Pitch, who then brings his other arm around and stiffly draws her to him.

Jack can't- she's cold and ice and freezes everything but somehow she's feeling _warm_, and since when had she felt any kind of temperature change? They stay still a moment before it suddenly hits Jack that this is Pitch, this is the _Bogeyman_ and even if they are sort of friends, it doesn't mean that-

"I.. apologize... What I said obviously hit a nerve," Pitch says, interrupting Jack's inner panic.

"Hey, no, i-it's fine," Jack protests, wriggling out of the stilted hug. They're both still quite stiff, and it makes Jack laugh, that both of them are so awkward. "We- we're good," she says, her cheeks slightly frosted over in a blush. "So!" Her tone is bright and forced. "What, exactly, are we doing with the sand?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack enjoys messing with people. Not quite to the extent that _some_ people would claim, but more than is the average, to be sure. Though she doesn't call what she's doing right now 'messing', really. After all, it's perfectly normal to keep tabs on the Groundhog; she doesn't want to be caught off guard in case six more weeks of winter are necessary! (Though that doesn't mean she can't have one last hurrah of a snowstorm if it _isn't_.) In any case, it's a good way of practicing her stealth; she _still_ hasn't managed to sneak up on Pitch and startle him.

The tree she's sitting in suddenly shakes, and Jack barely manages to keep from falling off.

"Hey!" she shouts. "What's the big idea?"

"I should be th' one askin' _you_ that!" a cross and grumpy voice replies.

"Oh, you," Jack grumbles at the sight of the Easter Rabbit standing at the bottom of the tree, his arms crossed. "What do you want _now_? Come to scold me for doing my job again?"

"If by 'doing your job' y'mean ruining people's holidays, then yes."

"Oh, c'mon - news flash kangaroo, but I'm not the one in charge! You do know who Mother Nature is, right?"

The rabbit scowls. "Stop callin' me that, y'little ass. An' so much snow is _not_ needed that late in the year!"

"Ooh, the mighty kangaroo knows all," Jack mocks. She hangs from the branch by her knees and smirks. "Lemme guess, next you'll be doing my job."

"Like I expected any different from someone who's friends with the Bogeyman," the rabbit sneers. "You best stay away from th' Groundhog, y'got it? Whatever scheme you two've cooked up, you leave him alone."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jack demands.

"Y'leave him alone, an' stop following him!"

"Okay, I take offense to that!" Jack floats down to just above the ground, making her eye level with the rabbit. "You know the whole thing about the groundhog seeing his shadow? Well, I'm the one who's gotta bring six weeks of winter just in case! Course, I couldn't expect a kangaroo to know that; not like Australia gets much snow."

"Right, so you an' Pitch _aren't_ all buddy buddy an' plotting stuff," the rabbit scoffed.

"I really don't get what everyone has against him," Jack says as she hooks her staff over her shoulders. "I mean, I get that he's the Bogeyman, bringer of fear and all that, but that's his _job_; not like he can really help it." She scowls at the disbelieving look she's given.

"You should stay away from him, kid. While you still got your health and sanity intact."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Jack splutters. "Seriously, all I hear about him is doom and gloom, but he's not that bad a guy! Sure he's a bit of a jerk, but if that's all, you're worse than him in that department!"

"You've seriously got no idea?"

Jack's frown deepens. "It would help if you'd be a bit less cryptic, kangaroo."

"It's Bunnymund. If you're going to insult me, you should at least know my name."

"The Easter Rabbit is named Bunnymund," Jack deadpans. "What a shocker. Mind if I call you Bunny?"

"_Look_," Bunnymund growls exasperatedly. "If y'really don't know about Pitch, he's done some terrible things. You shouldn't be mixed up with him."

"Funny, considering he's the only one who's ever treated me halfway decent," Jack retorts with a glare.

"He's just playin' you," Bunnymund insists. "He doesn't have an ounce of compassion in whatever's left of his heart, and that mess he calls a brain is-" He yelps as a bolt of ice nearly hits him.

"Thanks for the advice, _kangaroo_, Jack spits, "but I think I can choose my friends well enough based on their actions and not hearsay." With one last glare directed at the rabbit, she flies off, too annoyed to stakeout the Groundhog any longer.

"Wait!" Bunnymund shouts after the winter spirit, who is either too far away, or ignoring him. "Dammit," he curses. "Stupid l'il galah; gonna get 'imself killed or worse!" Bad enough that Pitch is out and about, not his usual skulking, but he'd somehow swayed a winter spirit to his side... "Dammit."

He's just glad he'd decided to visit the Groundhog, or they could've been ignorant of this until it was far too late. Bunnymund's frown deepens as he considers what to do next. It's been so long since Pitch has been active, it seems only logical for the bastard to be gathering his strength for his next grab at power. But will the other Guardians listen to his warning? Tooth and Sandy are so busy, and North hardly ever takes anyone, let alone Bunny's thoughts seriously...

His planned visit to the Groundhog forgotten for now, he absentmindedly opens a tunnel below himself. The forest is quiet, the only signs remaining of the spirits' interaction being a haphazard dash of frost on the otherwise barren ground, and a small blue flower where Bunnymund's tunnel had been just a moment ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Jack and Bunny don't get along very well, mainly cause they're opposites in quite a few ways. Also, I am not in any way excusing any of Pitch's behavior. JUST A REMINDER CAUSE FROM HERE ON OUT THINGS ARE GOING TO BE VERY CREEPMANTIC (CREEPY/ROMANTIC) DEPENDING ON HOW YOU VIEW THINGS. THE DUB-CON TAG IS THERE FOR VALID REASONS. It's not going to be Twilight creepmantic, but it'll be up there.

Remember, reviews and con. crit are welcomed most heartily! :) *nudge nudge*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Pitch."

The Nightmare King raises his head from where he is focused on a particularly stubborn nightmare that just won't give the right sort of fear. He twists his fingers and the shadowy blob goes round his arm before coiling into his robes.

"Pitch!"

"Yes?" he drawls as Jack enters the room, her head a bright spot in the otherwise darkness of his home. But her expression... "Is something wrong?" Pitch asks.

"You wouldn't tear my heart out and feed it to your shadows, would you?"

"...Have you been bothering Hallows again?" Pitch asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Jack huffs. "Besides, I haven't even seen him in months."

"Then why the sudden interest in dismemberment?"

"That isn't an answer to my question." Jack's mouth is set in a pensive line, but her eyes...

Oh, Pitch can feel her fear; of his answer, of possibly losing his friendship, of the kangaroo being right... He bites back the rush of anger at finding the thrice-damned Pooka is what has Jack in this state. Pitch rises, and his anger increases at the flinch that garners from Jack.

"We're alike, you and I," he muses. "We're kindred spirits, Jack, and I value your companionship far too much to ever harm you, much less in such a barbarous manner."

"You mean it?" Jack asks softly, taking a tentative step towards the older spirit.

"I'm sure you've heard all manner of tales about me, and they are true." He pauses and flashes a small but sincere smile at Jack. "I can be cruel, vicious, and I have more than earned the title Nightmare King. But only," he emphasis, "to those deserving or needing it. And you, Jack..." Pitch steps into Jack's personal space and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are in no way deserving my ire."

He leans forward and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "You are in no need of nightmares to warn you of danger, or phantoms to prevent you from doing something stupid." Jack's face is flushed lavender and she looks fit to burst - with either embarrassment or enjoyment, Pitch is not quite sure. Later, he'll blame the fact that Jack _does_ look quite adorable. "Would you like to help me?"

Jack shoots him a quizzical look, which looks odd coupled with her flushed cheeks. "Help with what?"

He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her down to sit next to him. "The fear in this one," he says as he draws out the nightmare he was working on, "is not quite what I'd like it to be."

"W-who is it for?" Jack stutters, her face a darker shade.

"No one in particular, but I was thinking of disobedient and unruly children who have no respect for authority."

Jack glowers. "Is that supposed to be a warning?"

"Hmm?" Pitch frowns. He chuckles at the disgruntled look on her face. "Oh, no, Jack. Actually, I was thinking more in response to this recent spate of ill-mannered adolescents."

The winter spirit shrugs. "Kids misbehave, it's how they learn. And sometimes it's good not to listen to adults; they don't always know what's best."

Pitch 'hmm's. "Personal experience?" he inquires in a neutral tone.

Jack scoffs and scratches at the ground with the butt of her staff. "More like my entire existence that I've actually interacted with... people." She gives him a shy little grin. "'cept you. It's funny, cause everyone says you're mean and evil, but you're not. Well," she adds as an afterthought, "you can be mean sometimes. But not like the stories say."

"You've given me no reason to act so," Pitch repeats his earlier words. He allows the nightmare a tad more freedom, and its shape becomes a bit more defined as eerie yellow eyes blink first at Pitch, then Jack. It drifts towards her, but he doesn't allow it to go more than a couple inches.

Jack hesitantly raises her free hand, but does not touch the shadowy form. "It's cold," she notes, somewhat surprised. "Why can I feel that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Pitch asks, his curiosity piqued.

"Cause I'm a _winter_ spirit," Jack says, rolling her eyes. "I don't feel the cold, and it doesn't affect me."

"Really?" Pitch lets the nightmare move, and it wriggles a little before coiling around Jack's hand, though not quite touching her icy pale skin. "How interesting."

"Why is it so..." Jack fumbles for a moment, "...friendly? Did you figure out how to put some of Sandman's sand in there?" She brings her staff up, the crook of it level with the nightmare. The shadowy mass suddenly surges around it, a shock of ice threads through it, and the nightmare falls to the ground frozen.

"Well," Pitch says after a shocked silence, "that was odd."

* * *

**A/N:** In case it wasn't obvious, "Hallows" refers to the Spirit of Halloween (but not Samhain), Lantarn Hallows. He's a bit of a dick.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and remember, reviews/constructive criticism are very much welcome ;3


End file.
